The present invention relates to a semiconductor laser with a semiconductor substrate, a laser layer arranged on the semiconductor substrate, a waveguide ridge arranged at a distance from the laser layer, and a strip-shaped lattice structure arranged in parallel to the laser layer. The present invention further relates to a process for the production of such a semiconductor laser.
Known semiconductor lasers of the type defined in the introduction, also referred to in the art as so-called DFB (distributed feedback) laser diodes, have a lattice structure which extends through the laser layer and which facilitates the construction of a monomode laser diode in which, in contrast to multi-mode laser diodes, laser radiation with one specified laser mode is emitted and other modes are suppressed by the lattice structure. The production of the DFB laser diodes constructed in the known manner proves extremely costly, in particular due to the production and test process employed and the high reject quota associated therewith. For the production of the known DFB laser diodes on the basis of a wafer on a semiconductor substrate base, epitaxy is used to form the structure of the semiconductor wafer on the semiconductor substrate. For the formation of the lattice structure in the laser layer, when approximately half the layer height of the epitaxial structure has been reached the epitaxial growth is interrupted and the lattice structure is introduced in a lithographic- and removal process. Then the epitaxial growth is continued. The interruption of the epitaxy in the formation of the laser layer and the following overgrowth of the lattice structure introduced into the half-layer induces defects in the laser layer which disadvantageously affect the properties of the laser layers and possibly manifest in a higher current consumption or a reduced life of the laser diodes.
As a result of the mutual influences between the laser layer and the lattice structure formed in the laser layer in terms of the amplification properties of the semiconductor laser wafer, the properties of a semiconductor laser wafer produced in the described way cannot be predetermined in an exact manner. As the properties of the semiconductor laser wafer cannot be determined until after the conclusion of the epitaxial growth and the complete formation of the laser layer in the test operation, the amplification spectrum of the semiconductor laser wafer also cannot be determined until after the formation of the lattice structure in the laser layer, with the result that the lattice structure cannot be accurately adapted to the amplification spectrum of the laser layers and consequently the known DFB laser diodes also cannot be produced in a precise manner in accordance with predefined specifications relating to the desired laser mode or the desired wavelength. Rather, the structure of the known DFB laser diodes described in the foregoing requires a production process in which different lattice structures must be formed in the laser layer of a semiconductor laser wafer in order that, by checking the laser diodes separated from the semiconductor laser wafer, precisely those laser diodes which emit the desired laser mode with the desired wavelength can be retrospectively determined. It is thus apparent that the structural design of the known DFB laser diodes necessitates the production of a plurality of laser diodes in order that the laser diodes suitable for the intended application, i.e. those laser diodes which emit a laser radiation with the desired wavelength, can be selected from this plurality of laser diodes by testing of their laser properties.
The primary object of the present invention is to propose a laser diode with a structure which facilitates a simple and reproducible manufacture of laser diodes with a defined wavelength. It is also an object of the present invention to propose a DFB laser diode with improved power output. A further object of the present invention is to propose a process particularly suitable for the production of a DFB laser diode according to the invention.
According to the invention, a semiconductor laser is provided with a semiconductor substrate. A laser layer is arranged on the semiconductor substrate. A waveguide ridge is arranged at a distance from the laser layer, and a strip-shaped lattice or grating structure is arranged in parallel to the laser layer. The lattice structure includes two structural regions which are arranged on both sides of the waveguide ridge and are formed at a distance from the laser layer above the laser layer.
An embodiment of the invention provides a DFB laser diode with a lattice structure produced following the conclusion of the epitaxial growth of the laser layer for completion of the semiconductor laser wafer and following the formation of the waveguide ridge. By virtue of this structurally required, subsequent production of the lattice structure it is possible to determine the individual amplification spectrum of the laser layer and semiconductor laser wafer before the production of the lattice structure in order then, by selective predefinitions of the parameters of the lattice structure, to be able to subsequently produce the desired laser profile in an exact manner and thus to be able to reproducibly manufacture DFB laser diodes with a precisely defined wavelength or laser mode.
The structural design according to the invention also facilitates an undisturbed, continuous formation of the laser layer in the epitaxial process so that unnecessary defects, which can impair the power output characteristic of the laser layer or the DFB laser diode, do not arise at all. The arrangement of the lattice structure at a distance from the active laser layer also prevents the subsequent impairment of the laser layer. The lattice structure modulates periodically the losses and the refractive power for light propagating through the laser. In this way the DFB laser diode according to the invention facilitates a complex coupling of the laser radiation with the lattice structure with lateral modulation of the real- and imaginary parts of the refractive index. Laser diodes according to the invention therefore have a high degree of insensitivity to back-reflections, which enables them to be used without an optical isolator, for example in applications for glass fiber transmission.
To permit the precisest possible setting of the distance or relative position between the lattice structure and the active laser layer of the DFB laser diode in the production of the DFB laser diode, the lattice structure can be arranged on a barrier layer arranged in parallel to the laser layer.
If a metal, for example chromium, aluminum, scandium, titanium, vanadium, chromium, manganese, iron, cobalt, nickel, copper, zinc, yttrium, zirconium, niobium, molybdenum, ruthenium, rhodium, palladium, silver, cadmium, tin, hafnium, tantalum, tungsten, rhenium, osmium, iridium, platinum, gold, thallium, lead, bismuth, lanthanum, cerium, praseodymium, neodymium, promethium, samarium, europium, gadolinium, terbium, dysprosium, holmium, erbium, thulium, ytterbium, lutetium, and alloys thereof is used to form the lattice structure, the advantageous effects described in the foregoing can be achieved to a particularly comprehensive extent. Irrespectively of the material selected to construct the lattice structure, the lattice structure can also be formed by material removal, thus not only by material application.
It proves particularly advantageous for the structural regions of the lattice structure to be arranged adjacent to sides of the waveguide ridge and for the width of the waveguide ridge to be dimensioned such that base points of the sides are located in the peripheral region of the radiation emitted from the active zone of the laser layer. This ensures that the amplification power of the laser is influenced to the least extent possible by the lattice structure and in particular ensures effective coupling between the laser radiation and the lattice structure.
In order to improve the electrical injection the metallic lattice structure is placed on a thin insulator layer (e.g. native or artificial oxide). The insulator layer should be chosen in such a way that the refractive index is closer to that of the semiconductor and that the insulation is obtained a small thickness (typically a few nanometers). This layer is also used to suppress a potential penetration of the grating material into the semiconductor material of the laser layers and therefore serves as a barrier layer too.
For the optimization of the electrical injection surface and the effects of the lattice structure, it also proves advantageous for the sides of the waveguide ridge to be arranged substantially at right angles to the plane in which the lattice structure extends, within the accuracy attainable by the manufacturing process.
In a process according to the invention, on the basis of a semiconductor substrate a complete semiconductor laser structure is produced in an epitaxial process with the subsequent formation of a waveguide ridge by subjecting the semiconductor laser structure to a material removal process to form carrier surfaces arranged on both sides of the waveguide ridge and subsequent application of a lattice structure to the carrier surfaces.
Irrespectively of the material selected to form the lattice structure, the lattice structure can also be produced by material removal, thus not only by material application.
The processes according to the invention described in the foregoing thus facilitate the production of functional laser diodes in a first process phase, thereby facilitating the precise checking and determination of the electrical and optical properties, thus for example determination of the individual amplification spectrum of the semiconductor wafer used for the laser fabrication. Only thereafter in a second process phase, by the formation of lattice structures alongside the waveguide ridge with defined parameters, are the originally multi-mode laser diodes converted into monomode DFB laser diodes with properties in each case defined as a function of the parameters of the lattice structures.
In the event that the lattice structure is produced by the application of a lattice structure to the carrier surfaces, the use of a lithographic process, in particular the use of an electron beam lithographic process with subsequent metallization of the lithographic structure, proves particularly advantageous.
A variant of the production process which is particularly advantageous from the economic standpoint is possible if, for the production of a plurality of DFB laser diodes with different properties, a semiconductor laser wafer is firstly produced by applying an epitaxial structure to a semiconductor substrate, whereupon the waveguide ridges associated with the individual laser diodes are produced in the composite wafer by forming a strip-shaped waveguide structure which is arranged on the surface of the semiconductor laser wafer and which comprises waveguide ridges extending in parallel to one another and interlying carrier surfaces. Only thereafter is the semiconductor laser wafer divided up into separate semiconductor laser chip units, whereby the properties associated with the individual laser diodes are then precisely defined by the application or implantation of a lattice structure with corresponding structural parameters on the surface of a selected number of the laser diodes.
It is thus possible for the laser diodes which have been produced in the composite wafer and are already provided with the waveguide ridge to be used as basic laser diodes or xe2x80x9cunfinishedxe2x80x9d laser diodes with defined electrical and optical properties whereupon, from this reservoir of identically formed basic laser diodes, the required number of laser diodes can then be selected and, by the application or implantation of defined lattice structures, the desired number of monomode DFB laser diodes with precisely defined optical and electrical properties can be produced substantially without rejects.
In the following the construction of an embodiment of a DFB laser diode according to the invention and a possible process for the production thereof will be explained in detail making reference to the drawing.